Vie oubliée
by oOAngieHimeOo
Summary: One-shot. Bah en fait je voudrais pas trop en dire donc je vais rien dire :-)
1. Partie 1

Kikoo tout le monde !!! Et encore un one-shot, un ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Une fois de plus, la magie est mise de côté ; place aux sentiments !! Ici Lionel est bien reparti à Hong Kong mais seulement lorsqu'il avait seize ans. Il avait bien évidemment avoué ses sentiments à Sakura et bien sûr ils étaient réciproques. Ils ont eu le temps de sortir ensemble une semaine avant que Lionel ne quitte le Japon et se sont promis de s'attendre et de se retrouver le plus vite possible.

Voilà vous savez tout donc je vous laisse lire.

Bonne lecture :-)

**_Vie oubliée._**

Sakura regardait les nuages par la lucarne du charter. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle avait embarqué ; les deux tiers du voyage étaient entamés et un nœud commençait à se faire sentir au niveau de son estomac. Elle était très heureuse de pouvoir revoir Lionel mais elle avait en même temps très peur. Et s'il n'était pas content de la revoir ? Et si ses sentiments n'étaient plus partagés ?… Mais avec des si, comme lui avait dit Tiffany, des tas de choses sont possibles.

Mais cela faisait quand même un an, une année entière qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et en un an, surtout à l'adolescence, les choses évoluent très facilement, les liens se nouent et se dénouent…

« Ne sois pas négative Sakura, ne sois pas négative ! ». Cette phrase, elle ne cessait de se la répéter depuis dix minutes, encore cinquante minutes comme ça et elle ne pourrait plus rien dire d'autre ! Elle se concentra pour penser à autre chose et ses pensées convergèrent naturellement vers sa meilleure amie : Tiffany. C'était grâce à elle qu'elle se trouvait là, toute seule, avec sa trouille au ventre, dans cet avion. Mais, bien que terrifiée, elle rendait grâce à Tiffany de l'avoir poussée à le faire.

**Flash-back :**

Comme beaucoup de fois auparavant, Sakura était perdue dans un autre de monde, un monde de rêveries toutes dirigées vers une personne… Elle déambulait dans les couloirs en compagnie de Tiffany.

Tiffany :_ Sakura ? Eh ho !___

Sakura :_ Hein ?_

Tiffany :_ Tu pensais encore à lui n'est-ce pas ?_

Sakura :_ …oui. Si tu savais comme il me manque._

Tiffany :_ Vas le voir !_

Sakura :_ Quoi ?_

Tiffany :_ Vas le voir Sakura ! C'est bientôt les vacances donc profites-en._

Sakura :_ Oh… c'est que… Je ne sais pas… Papa et Thomas vont avoir besoin de moi._

Tiffany :_ Voyons Sakura ton père et ton frère sont majeurs et vaccinés ! Mais dis-moi, la descendante du grand Clow Reed aurait-elle peur !?…_

Sakura :_ …_

Tiffany :_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien ! Lionel t'aime comme un fou et toi aussi. Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Et puis tu sais très bien que si tu ne le fais pas, tu le regretteras._

Sakura savait que son amie, comme souvent, avait raison. Tiffany continua ainsi de lui exposer des arguments et, en fin de journée, Sakura était complètement convaincue. Rester encore à en demander la permission à son père et Thomas…

**Fin du flash-back.**

Sakura sourit à ces souvenir et se dit qu'elle avait bien failli ne pas venir. Ce que Thomas pouvait être possessif !…

**Flash-back :**

Le soir même de son entretien avec Tiffany, Sakura décida de ne pas perdre de temps et, à peine rentrée du lycée…

Sakura :_ Thomas je peux te parler deux secondes ?_

Thomas :_ Que se passe-t-il Godzilla ? Tu n'as plus de croquettes pour monstre ?_

Sakura :_ Très drôle grand frère. Non sérieusement, j'ai envie de rejoindre Lionel en Chine pendant les vacances._

Thomas :_ QUOI ?_

Sakura :_ Oui. Tu sais Thomas, je ne te demande pas la permission, c'est à Papa que je vais la demander. Mais j'aimerais que pour une fois tu me soutiennes._

Thomas :_ C'est hors de question ! Tu ne rejoindras pas ce morveux là bas !!! En plus tu ne sais même pas parler chinois !_

Sakura :_ Tu sais être magicienne ça sert ! _(Elle avait avoué à Thomas il y a un an qu'elle avait des pouvoirs.)_ Bon je te laisse réfléchir. Je vais appeler Papa._

En effet le père de Sakura était parti en voyage. Sakura le joignit donc par téléphone. Son père, connaissant les sentiments de sa fille pour Lionel, avait tout de suite accepté en lui recommandant toutefois de faire attention à elle.

Sakura :_ Papa est d'accord Thomas. Il t'a demandé de m'aider à organiser mon voyage._

Thomas :_ Alors ça c'est bête pour toi car je ne veux pas !_

Sakura :_ Mais…_

Thomas :_ Pas de discussion. J'ai dit non !_

Et il quitta la maison hors de lui. Sakura monta dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit où elle pleura un bon moment. Puis, décidée à convaincre son frère, elle se passa un gant d'eau fraîche sur le visage et descendit préparer le dîner. Ce soir là, Thomas était toujours de mauvaise humeur et Sakura et lui eurent une énorme dispute. Elle gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre, non sans avoir claqué la porte, totalement furieuse.

Une ou deux heures plus tard, alors qu'elle s'était un peu calmée, Thomas la rejoignit. Après avoir pris soin de frapper, il entra dans sa chambre et la trouva, assise sur son lit, le regard fixé sur sa fenêtre.

Thomas :_ Ecoute Sakura, je tiens à m'excuser… Je suis désolé._

Sakura :_ …_

Thomas :_ Demain on commencera à préparer ton voyage pour la Chine._

Sakura :_ …_

Thomas :_ Bon sang Sakura réponds-moi ! Je sais bien que tu m'en veux et tu as raison, j'ai abusé ce soir. Mais tu es ma petite sœur et même si je ne te le montre pas, je tiens à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de ce morveux _(frémissement de Sakura)_ euh… pardon je veux dire de Lionel et puis… J'ai peur de perdre mon petit monstre préféré !_

Sakura : _Oh Thomas !_

Elle se leva du lit et courut à lui pour se jeter dans ses bras. Il restèrent un moment comme ça, Thomas berçant sa sœur et lui caressant les cheveux.

**Fin du flash-back.**

Le sourire de Sakura s'élargit encore plus au souvenir de ce moment si particulier. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié que son frère lui dévoile ses sentiments pour elle. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait et, même si la vie avait repris son cours normal et que Sakura devait à nouveau supporter les blagues plus que douteuses de son grand frère, désormais un petit quelque chose de nouveau était présent, un lien s'était formé.

L'avion survolait toujours la mer mais Sakura devinait que la côte ne tarderait pas à apparaître. Plus elle y pensait et plus son nœud à l'estomac se serrait. Elle regrettait que Tiffany ait refusé de venir mais savait que c'était pour son bien que Tiffany avait fait ça.

**Flash-back :**

Tiffany et Sakura étaient dehors ; elles n'avaient pas cours pendant une heure.

Sakura :_ Tiffany, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi en Chine._

Tiffany :_ Oh Sakura, ça me touche beaucoup que tu me le demandes mais… Je dois refuser._

Sakura :_ Mais pourquoi ? Il y a de la place tu sais ; j'y vais en charter et pour l'instant, vu que ni Thomas qui rejoint Mathieu en Europe, ni mon père qui sera toujours en voyage, ni qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, ne m'accompagnera, on dispose de largement assez de place pour que tu viennes sans que l'avion s'effondre sous ton poids !_

Tiffany :_ Eh !_

Elle lui mit une petite claque en riant.

Tiffany :_ Non sérieusement Sakura, crois-moi en d'autres circonstances j'aurais adoré aller là bas avec toi, mais je pense que cette fois il vaut mieux que tu sois seule. Après tout ce sont vos retrouvailles à Lionel et à toi. Vous aurez besoin d'être seuls et je m'en voudrais d'être de trop._

**Fin du flash-back.**

Ah la la !! Cette Tiffany ! Sakura avait tout fait pour la convaincre mais rien n'y avait fait ; Tiffany voulait laisser ce moment aux jeunes tourtereaux. Après tous ces souvenirs, les pensées de Sakura se focalisèrent de nouveau sur Lionel. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait en ce moment mais surtout, comment il allait réagir en la voyant. En effet, elle avait décidé de lui faire la surprise de sa visite. Elle avait juste prévenu Stéphanie de sa venue afin que cette dernière s'assure qui Lionel serait bien là au moment où Sakura arriverait.

Mais tout ne devait pas se passer comme prévu…

L'équipe de l'avion était composée d'un pilote et de son copilote et d'une hôtesse. L'hôtesse voyageait aux côtés de Sakura et allait s'assurer de temps en temps que tout se passait bien du côté des pilotes. Soudain l'avion eut une série de soubresauts successifs. L'hôtesse se leva alors calmement ce qui contrastait avec l'air inquiet qui se lisait sur son visage, et alla voir les pilotes afin d'obtenir des informations sur ce qui se passait.

Elle revint précipitamment vers Sakura.

Hôtesse :_ Nous avons un problème. L'avion ne répond plus aux commandes. Mettez votre ceinture et votre masque à oxygène. Nous approchons des côtes et avec un peu de chance on pourra se poser._

Sakura obéit promptement. Elle savait que paniquer ne servirait à rien mais elle était littéralement morte de peur. En tout cas, le fait que Tiffany ne soit pas avec elle la consolait ; s'il devait arriver quelque chose, elle seule en pâtirait.

Ce fut la dernière chose à laquelle elle pensa. Un feu gigantesque emplit le ciel ; l'avion venait d'exploser.

* * *

Alors ? Fin ? Qui sait ! Mais non rassurez-vous ! Personnellement je trouve ça assez triste que ça se termine comme ça. Déjà que mon dernier one-shot était pas spécialement gai alors on va pas faire se terminer l'histoire comme ça lol chuis pas un monstre non plus ! 

Allez à plus pour la suite, enfin si vous la voulez !

_Audrey_


	2. Partie 2

**_Vie oubliée (suite)._**

_A Hong Kong :_

Lionel :_ Stéphanie je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as insisté pour que je reste avec toi ! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te baigner dans la piscine ! En plus tu m'as fait rater un match avec les copains !_

Stéphanie :_ C'était pour la bonne cause Lionel... C'était pour la bonne cause..._

Lionel lui lança un regard d'incompréhension auquel elle répondit par un sourire mystérieux. S'il savait...

Mais la journée passait et toujours pas de Sakura en vue. Stéphanie commençait à s'inquiéter ; ça faisait longtemps qu'elle aurait du arriver et si elle avait eu un empêchement elle aurait sûrement prévenu. Elle décida quand même d'attendre jusqu'au soir, on ne lui avait que trop souvent reproché de s'inquiéter pour un rien...

Sakura se réveilla avec un mal de crâne horrible. Elle dut vite refermer les yeux à cause de la lumière de la pièce où elle se trouvait, beaucoup trop forte à son goût. Petit à petit elle s'y habitua et put les rouvrir. Un homme en blouse blanche était penché au-dessus d'elle, un médecin peut-être. Il commença à lui parler mais elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il disait. Devant les yeux hagards qu'elle faisait, il comprit que quelque chose clochait.

Homme :_ Mademoiselle ? Vous me comprenez ?_

Sakura ne répondit rien. Elle s'était réfugiée dans un autre monde, imaginaire celui-là, puisque dans la réalité elle se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu, avec des gens inconnus parlant une langue inconnue.

Bientôt l'homme fit venir d'autres personnes et on fit passer des tests à Sakura. Elle se laissait docilement faire, telle une poupée de chiffon qu'on manipule à sa guise. Puis les hommes se réunirent entre eux, la laissant seule.

Homme 1 :_ Elle semble à peu près en bonne santé, si ce n'est qu'elle a l'air épuisé et qu'il faudrait penser à la nourrir. Je pense qu'elle peut parler mais elle est en état de choc, d'où l'absence de réponse de sa part._

Homme 2 :_ Vous pensez qu'elle est d'ici ?_

Homme1 :_ Je ne sais pas. En tout cas il faut prendre les choses en main. On va signaler sa présence à tous les postes de police de la ville. Quelqu'un va peut-être venir la chercher. Et il faut lui trouver une maison pour ce soir. Pour l'instant on va faire au plus pressé. Elle a besoin de se sentir en sécurité. Demain on avisera._

Homme 2:_ Ok._

La nuit commençait à tomber. Stéphanie se décida. Elle décrocha le combiné. A l'autre bout du fil une voix cristalline lui répondit.

Voix :_ Allô ?_

Stéphanie :_ Allô Tiffany !? C'est Stéphanie à l'appareil._

Tiffany :_ Ah bonjour Stéphanie. Sakura est bien arrivée ? Comment se sont passées les retrouvailles ?_

Stéphanie :_ Eh bien justement c'était pour ça que je t'appelais car figure-toi qu'elle n'est toujours pas arrivée et je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter._

Tiffany :_ Et elle ne t'a pas prévenue ?_

Stéphanie :_ Non._

Tiffany :_ C'est bizarre. Ce n'est pas du tout le style de Sakura de faire ce genre de choses. Ecoute Stéphanie il faut prévenir Lionel et la rechercher. Rappelle-moi dès que tu as des nouvelles, d'accord ?_

Stéphanie :_ D'accord. A bientôt Tiffany... Avec de meilleures nouvelles j'espère._

Stéphanie reposa le combiné. Ses doutes se confirmaient. Mais pourquoi avait-elle tant tardé à appeler Tiffany ? Maintenant qui sait ce qui arrivait à Sakura en ce moment...

Stéphanie courut voir Lionel.

Stéphanie :_ Lionel ! Lionel !_

Lionel :_ Stéphanie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi cries-tu comme ça ?_

Stéphanie :_ C'est Sakura. Elle devait venir te voir aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu restes ici. Mais elle n'est toujours pas là alors que ça fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle aurait dû arriver !_

Au nom de Sakura, le sang de Lionel n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Lionel :_ Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ???_

Lionel et Stéphanie étaient dans une voiture conduite par Pierre.

Tout de suite après l'annonce de Stéphanie, ils étaient allés voir Yelan, la mère de Lionel et tous ensemble, ils avaient appelé les différents commissariats de Hong Kong, espérant trouver une piste. Dès le premier coup de fil on leur avait annoncé qu'une jeune fille avait été retrouvée le jour même échouée sur une plage. Elle était au moment même où ils appelaient chez la femme d'un des médecins qui s'étaient occupé d'elle à l'hôpital.

La voiture s'arrêta. Pour Lionel, plus rien ne comptait, plus rien d'autre qu'Elle. Une femme leur ouvrit la porte de sa maison et les conduisit dans une chambre où une jeune fille était accroupie, adossée au mur, ses bras encerclant ses genoux. C'était Elle. Lionel se précipita vers elle.

Lionel :_ Sakura !_

La jeune fille ne leva même pas les yeux sur lui. Elle ne cilla pas.

Lionel (en japonais) : _Sakura tu nous as fait si peur !_

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui. Il la prit dans ses bras. Surprise, elle eut un mouvement de recul mais bientôt elle se laissa faire. Elle se sentait bien là, dans ces bras. Stéphanie les rejoignit et prit elle aussi Sakura dans ses bras mais cette fois cette dernière se dégagea. Seul Lionel pouvait la toucher.

Surpris par son manège, Stéphanie et Lionel tournèrent un regard interrogateur vers la femme qui les avait amenés à Sakura, restée dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Femme :_ Ah on ne vous a pas prévenu à ce que je vois. Ah ces policiers !... Cette jeune fille est en état de choc. Depuis qu'on l'a retrouvée, elle n'a pas prononcé une seule parole._

Stéphanie :_ Mais c'est normal elle ne comprend pas le chinois !_

Lionel (toujours en japonais) : _Tu vas bien Sakura ?_

Sakura le regarda, interdite.

Lionel :_ Comment te sens-tu ?_

Sakura :_ C'est à moi que vous parlez ?_

Lionel :_ Oui. A qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ?_

Sakura :_ Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus !_

Et elle éclata en sanglots. Lionel la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Visiblement, c'était plus grave que ce qu'il croyait. Bientôt les pleurs cessèrent ; Sakura, qui pour la première fois depuis son réveil à l'hôpital se sentait en sécurité, avait baissé sa garde et s'était endormie dans les bras de Lionel.

Après quelques discussions avec la femme qui avait gardé Sakura et un policier et un médecin qui les avaient rejoints, Lionel et Stéphanie eurent le droit de ramener Sakura chez eux. Là bas elle fut couchée dans une chambre et Stéphanie rappela Tiffany, lui expliquant tout ce qui venait de se passer dans les détails.

Stéphanie : _Je te rappellerai demain, d'ici là je pense que j'en saurai plus sur ce qu'a Sakura._

Tiffany :_ Ok._

Sakura dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, réparateur.

Le lendemain, Lionel était à la cuisine, parlant avec sa mère des événements de la veille quand un bruit sourd les fit sursauter.

Lionel :_ Sakura ! J'y vais mère !_

Quand Lionel arriva, Sakura était étendue par terre dans sa chambre, visiblement évanouie. Lionel s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et lui tapota doucement les joues tout en murmurant son nom jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Sakura (nerveuse) :_ Où suis-je ?_

Lionel :_ Chut... Calme-toi. Tu es chez moi._

Sakura éclata alors en sanglots. Comme la veille, Lionel la prit dans ses bras et la berça.

Lionel :_ Ca me fait de la peine de te voir comme ça. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas._

Sakura :_ Je ne me souviens de rien._

Lionel :_ Tu as oublié ce qui s'était passé ? C'est pas grave, ça doit être du au choc._

Sakura :_ Non. Tout ! J'ai tout oublié. Je ne me souviens de rien !_

Lionel : _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ?_

Sakura :_ Qui je suis ! D'où je viens ! Tout !!!_

De nouveau les larmes prirent le dessus. Lionel était désemparé devant le désespoir de Sakura.

Lionel :_ Et bien tu es Sakura Kinomoto. Tu as dix-sept ans et tu vis à Tomoéda, au Japon avec ton père et ton frère. Tu es venu ici à Hong Kong pour me voir, moi Lionel Li ainsi que ma cousine Stéphanie._

Sakura :_ Et ma mère ?_

Lionel : _Elle... Elle est morte Sakura_.

Sakura :_ Oh..._

Lionel :_ Bon je te propose de descendre prendre ton petit-déjeuner. Tu viens._

Sakura :_ D'accord. Je te suis._

Les jours et semaines passèrent à Hong Kong. Sakura était allée passer des tests. Le verdict été tombé : amnésie totale. A part les gestes de la vie quotidienne comme parler ou encore manger, Sakura n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa vie. Les spécialistes ne savaient pas quand elle recouvrerait la mémoire, ni même si elle la recouvrerait un jour.

Tiffany avait réussi à obtenir le numéro auquel joindre Dominique grâce à l'université où il travaillait et ce dernier avait donc été mis au courant. Lui-même avait prévenu Thomas et tous deux, accompagnés de Tiffany qui elle-même était accompagnée de Kéro (Sakura le lui avait confié avant de partir en Chine), avaient rappliqué chez les Li. La mère de Lionel, la place ne manquant pas dans son domaine, les hébergeait. En effet, il avait été conseillé que Sakura reste en Chine pour le moment.

**Flash-back :**

Dominique et Thomas s'entretenaient avec le spécialiste qui s'était occupé de Sakura.

Spécialiste : _Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle reste ici. Elle s'est habituée à cet environnement et l'en changer tout de suite pourrait la choquer. Il faut que vous la prépariez doucement à revenir chez elle ; montrez-lui des photos de votre maison, de sa chambre, de ses amis... Et parlez-lui beaucoup. De plus j'ai remarqué qu'elle se méfiait beaucoup. Même si elle sait que les gens qui l'entourent sont sa famille et ses amis, elle reste toujours sur ses gardes, bien que cela ne soit visible que pour un oeil averti. Cela doit être du au choc de son accident ; son subconscient l'incite à se protéger : c'est un réflexe d'autodéfense. Ceci dit, il y a tout de même une personne avec qui elle est complètement elle-même, c'est ce Lionel. C'est donc pour toutes ces raisons que je préconise qu'elle reste en Chine._

**Fin du flash-back.**

Thomas avait été blessé que ce soit Lionel qui ait toute la confiance de Sakura, Dominique, lui, avait compris et en était admiratif, il était persuadé que c'était leur amour qui les unissait encore par ce lien de confiance qui subsistait entre eux.

Les grandes vacances touchaient à leur fin et il fallut repartir à Tomoéda. Seulement Sakura ne voulait pas quitter Lionel. Elle se sentait perdue sans lui. Dominique, bien que cette décision l'attristait au plus haut point, lui avait permis de rester en Chine. Lionel qui savait que pour se souvenir, elle avait besoin de retrouver son environnement familier, avait réussi à convaincre sa mère de repartir avec Sakura, sa famille et Tiffany, au Japon.

Là bas un long travail allait commencer...

Les mois avaient passé et Sakura malgré la présence de ses amis et de sa famille n'avait nullement retrouvé la mémoire. Elle avait du tout reprendre à zéro. Avec le temps l'amitié avait repris avec Tiffany, aussi forte, peut-être même plus, qu'avant. De même Sakura s'était un jour rendu compte qu'elle aimait Lionel. Elle ne savait pas quand ce sentiment s'était immiscé en elle, quand elle y réfléchissait elle avait l'impression qu'il avait toujours été là, seulement avant elle n'était pas assez forte pour l'accepter. Elle avait fait de Lionel le plus heureux des hommes quand elle le lui avait avoué, Lionel qui lui n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer mais sachant qu'il était trop tôt, avait patienté. Cet amour avait donc repris, tout beau, tout neuf mais plus fort que jamais.

Sakura, Tiffany et Lionel avaient maintenant dix-huit ans. Un an s'était donc écoulé depuis l'accident de Sakura. Ce soir, Dominique, Thomas et Sakura dînaient ensemble, comme souvent. Mais ce soir était différent. Sakura avait une annonce importante à faire.

Sakura :_ Papa. Thomas. Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose._

Dominique :_ Nous t'écoutons ma chérie._

Sakura :_ Comme vous le savez Lionel et moi sommes amoureux. Je crois que cette épreuve nous a rapprochés. Il m'a hier demandé en fiançailles et j'ai accepté. Bien sûr nous ne comptons pas nous marier tout de suite... Ai-je votre approbation ?_

Dominique :_ J'apprécie beaucoup ce jeune homme et je sais qu'il saura prendre soin de toi. Tu as ma bénédiction._

Sakura :_ Merci Papa. Thomas ?_

Depuis l'amnésie de Sakura, Thomas était beaucoup plus gentil avec elle. Il voulait effacer les erreurs du passé et avait complètement cessé de la taquiner. Il était devenu un grand frère admirable, très protecteur envers elle. Comme elle avait été très fragilisée par toutes les épreuves subies, il avait essayé de sympathiser avec Lionel et il devait maintenant admettre que ce dernier n'avait pas que des défauts.

Thomas :_ Ok ptite sœur. __Mais à deux conditions ! Un : que je sois ton témoin au mariage ! Et deux : qu'une fois mariée tu ne nous oublies pas trop !_

Sakura :_ Marché conclu !_

Et tous les trois éclatèrent de rire. C'était les moments de complicité comme ça, très rares mais très forts, qu'ils appréciaient le plus. Mais Sakura avait une autre annonce à faire et reprit vite son sérieux.

Sakura :_ Bien. J'ai autre chose à vous dire..._

Toute la table fit silence. On voyait à l'attitude de Sakura que l'annonce était sérieuse.

Sakura :_ Je voudrais déménager. Je voudrais m'installer à Hong Kong avec Lionel. C'est un peu mon deuxième chez moi car après ici, c'est le seul endroit que je connais. Or ici, je ne me sens pas à ma place. Cette année a été très dure pour moi, comme pour vous d'ailleurs je suppose. J'ai revu une tonne d'anciens amis mais je n'étais jamais capable de mettre un nom sur leur visage. Je pouvais lire la surprise, la peine et parfois même la pitié sur leur visage et cela m'est devenu insupportable. Je ne sais pas si je retrouverai la mémoire un jour et je ne veux pas vivre dans un passé dont j'ignore tout perpétuellement. Je sais que depuis mon accident j'ai beaucoup changé, on me le dit souvent et quand on ne me dit rien je le devine. Cette vie est devenue trop oppressante. J'en ai assez de toujours devoir montrer que l'ancienne Sakura, ceux que tous ici connaissent, n'existe plus !_

Pendant ce monologue, les larmes avaient roulé le long de ses joues. Ses poings étaient crispés sur la table. Dominique et Thomas comprenaient à quel point cette année avait été difficile pour elle. Vivre en permanence avec des gens qui vous parle d'un être censé être vous mais auquel vous ne vous identifiez pourtant pas ne devait pas être drôle tous les jours.

Sakura reprit plus calmement.

Sakura : _J'espère que vous me comprenez et que vous ne m'en voulez pas. J'en ai parlé à Lionel aujourd'hui. Lui est d'accord mais il m'a conseillé de vous en parler avant de prendre une quelconque décision. Réfléchissez-y. Ne me donnez pas une réponse tout de suite. Je sais que je vous ai probablement déçu à réagir par la fuite mais... Enfin je vous en prie, j'ai besoin de votre soutien !_

Dominique se leva de table et alla prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

Dominique :_ Sakura jamais tu ne nous as déçus. Pour nous la vie non plus n'a pas été rose tous les jours mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce que tu endurais. Si tu as besoin de partir, pars, tu as une fois de plus mon entière approbation._

Thomas :_ Il a raison Sakura ! Et puis j'ai récemment eu une offre d'emploi sur Hong Kong, donc si tu veux bien de moi et si ça ne dérange pas Papa je viens avec toi !_

Sakura :_ C'est vrai !? Oh merci Thomas !_

Elle sortit des bras de son père pour se jeter dans ceux de son frère. Dominique sourit devant cette vision.

Dominique :_ Quant à moi, si vous voulez bien encore de votre vieux père, je pense que l'université voudra bien que je sois muté en Chine ; nous travaillons en étroite collaboration avec une université de Hong Kong depuis quelques années._

Sakura :_ Oh c'est magnifique ! Merci !... Merci à tous les deux !_

Elle pleurait de joie. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'ils réagiraient comme ça.

Sakura :_ En tout cas je tiens à vous dire que c'est grâce à vous que j'ai tenu le coup cette année. Vous étiez, vous êtes et vous serez toujours ma famille._

Et tous les trois se serrèrent dans les bras.

Quel bilan tirer de tout ça ? Une vie abîmée certes par l'amnésie d'une jeune fille pas comme les autres mais une famille plus soudée que jamais (j'inclus Lionel dans la famille). Alors vie perdue ou nouvelle vie à (re)commencer ?

**Fin.**

* * *

Voilà c'est fini ! Ouf ! Je pensais pas que ce serait si long à faire lol ! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop chiant à lire. S'il vous plait laissez-moi des reveiws pour que je m'améliore à moins que ce soit vraiment pas possible tellement je suis nulle !! Au départ je pensais pas du tout écrire la fin comme ça, je voulais faire un épilogue mais finalement je trouve ça pas mal comme ça. Enfin pour ceux que ça intéresserait, vous pouvez me demander l'épilogue (eh ouais je l'ai fait quand même !! :-) ) à audreybes chez wanadoo.fr. 


End file.
